Familiar's Soulmate
by zanatos green
Summary: in the capital city of tristain there waits a sword, searching for it's rightful wielder. unfortunately the unlucky sap is about to find it. please review i need criticisims


_Hello ladies and gentlemen, I hope this finds you well. Well I have been browsing a good number of familiar of zero fanfics and while all (mostly) enjoyable I started to wonder if we could do something a little different. This is just a look into what would happen if a certain event had a little…otherworldly interference. I do hope you enjoy and without any further ado I hope you enjoy…_

**The Familiar's Soulmate**

**Disclaimer: For anyone who actually gives a damn no, I do not own familiar of zero or soul nomad. If I did I would probably advertise both a good deal more. But the owners know how to make it work.**

The country of Tristain is part of a world that is quite unlike the mundane world most people are familiar with. It is a world full of magic where mages rule over the common man A fantastic world full of mysterious elves, majestic dragons, and humans capable of summoning and binding exotic creatures to their will. In other words you have seen this shit a million different times before. However there is one saving grace to this world, for whatever reason it seems to connect to several different worlds that are not it's own, and as such at times it occasionally brings in objects or people from said worlds. From powerful warriors to unstoppable weapons to…porn. These events are rare, however when they do occur the seeds of change are spread throughout the lands. One such event is about to occur in a small unassuming shop in the capital city.

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere was an unusual girl. She was third daughter of the Valliere duchy, her mother and father both powerful mages in their own right. She was a student at the esteemed Tristain academy of magic, and was top in her class at magic theory (or at least vying for position with a certain stoic blue-haired bookworm). However even though every inch of her background suggested nay _demanded_ excellence and yet it eluded her. Despite her heritage and considerable knowledge of magic she could not cast a single spell correctly. Every single attempted spell ended with the same result, a loud fantastic explosion that seemed to say that the universe not only wanted her to fail but to do so in the most fantastic way possible. As such she was ridiculed and outcast from the normal student body and was declared a zero. Zero elements, zero success rate, zero worth. She hated them for that name in no small part because she knew that it was true. That is why she had to prove that she was not a zero, that she was a proper mage, in one last-ditch effort to display her magic. The springtime summoning ritual would be her saving grace. Although outwardly she boasted (to Kirche really but news of the boast tended to spread a bit quickly especially when Louise the class punching bag was involved) that her familiar would surpass all others, it would be unlike any other! Strong, noble, divine, and beautiful! Something that no one in the history of Tristain had ever seen...She was quite nervous and thought anything, even a mouse, would be good. Her wish however was granted…somewhat.

Her familiar was not divine, strong, noble, or beautiful but it was…different. She had summoned a commoner, a normal magic-less human. Certainly unlike any familiar summoned there or even any in recorded history. But with the exception of his strange clothes and the strange language he spoke (later rendered moot thanks to a translation spell) was completely unremarkable. Not only that, but he was rude, crass, disrespectful, and just plain stupid all around. She almost gave up hope that he would be useful for anything other than laundry, (or abuse as she found that the beatings she would administer upon his pissing her off were quite therapeutic,) until he picked a fight with a blonde fop named Guiche and surprisingly won once he had been given a sword.

This unprecedented skill is what caused the young noble and her unwilling familiar to travel to the nearby town to an unassuming weapons shop. Her familiar Saito could only do anything remotely interesting when wielding a weapon. That and she wanted him to be able to defend himself if Kirche's Salamander tried to drag him back to her room again. The young noble and reluctant familiar entered the shop and was immediately noticed by the owner.

"Why hello young miss," greeted the store owner seeing the girls cloak and immediately designating her a cash cow, "how may I help you today?"

"I am here to find my servant a suitable sword," stated Louise gesturing toward Saito, "Do you have any recommendations?"

The suspect owner bowed humbly "why certainly my lady, right away." The owner inspected the numerous weapons mounted on the walls until he found what he was looking for, a moderately sized rapier which he handed to Saito. The boy in question held it for about half a second before Louise snatched it for inspection.

"It's a little small don't you think?" she commented looking at the sword with disapproval. "Bring me a proper sword."

"Miss I think that this is the correct size for him," the balding man tried only to be ignored by the girl.

"I said get me a proper sword now!"

The man deciding that angering the tiny noble further would be a terrible mistake the shopkeeper immediately excused himself into the backroom.

"Stupid little brat," the man grumbled under his breath careful not to be heard. "All cash and no knowledge," the storeowner had dealt with nobles before as nobles would come in from time to time to time to equip their guards with swords but they always new what was appropriate, or at the very least would listen to his advice. As he carried on grumbling angrily and searching for something that fit the girl's standards he came across an old golden decorative sword. It was useless for combat, great for getting back at the uppity bitch. This was going to be good.

While the owner was in the back Saito and Louise decided to browse for suitable weapons. Hung across the walls and stuffed inside barrels were several weapons of various shapes and sizes. Swords, axes, maces, crossbows, even as Louise pointed out swords that also served as wands that were mainly used by combat mages, adorned every nook and cranny of the place. However there was one piece that caught Saito's eye.

The owner stepped back into the shop his revenge clenched in his hands. "Here you are young miss I have what you want right here. A magnificent sword forged by a master Germanian craftsme-"

"What's that up there?" Questioned the foreign young man before the owner could finish his scam. Hung over the entrance to the backroom was a sword wrapped in a thick cloth. It seemed odd that a shop that specialized in weapons and has had no problem showing them off would hesitate at showing one. Stopping an angry glare just before it occurred the owner followed his gaze and saw the object in question.

"Ah that. Yes I do believe that's an item I will never be able to sell."

"Why is that?" Louise asked curious about what had caught her familiar's attention. "Is it a sword of poor quality?"

"No," Replied the owner forgetting his irritation for a moment, "It's a fine blade actually never seen anything like it. I got it from some traders who retrieved it on an expedition to Rub'al Kahli, apparently they can't figure out where it originated from."

"Is that true?" Louise asked genuinely intrigued. "Can we see it?" The owner shrugged and took down the sword carefully unwrapping the cloth to reveal what was inside. The sword was unlike anything they had ever seen before. The blade was pitch black unlike the glimmering steel around them, and inscribed were runes which were utterly foreign to every onlooker the cross guard pointed on both ends and the chappe was embedded with three blood red gem stones. Despite the fact that it was found in a desert after who knows how long it was in remarkably good shape. As if it was forged just the other day perhaps. However the sword seemed to radiate some sort of feeling, no one could place it but it was there. "It's magnificent…" Louise gasped awestruck by the instrument before her. " Why haven't you been able to sell it?"

The owner continued on but Saito didn't listen to them. He was spellbound. It looked like a sword from one of the anime he would watch back home. But more than that, the feeling it gave off was entrancing. It was yearning, waiting to be held, to be used. So he reached out for it.

"Saito wha-"

"What are ya doing lad!?"

"NO don't touch it!"

No one paid attention to the third voice that called out sounding unlike anyone present, they just looked at the scene before them. Saito picked up the sword and held it contemplating it. As he did the runes on his left hand started to glow softly, then more intensely. Then all hell broke loose. The runes glow darkened now radiating an intense anti-light that seemed to swallow all it touched and it _Burned _Saito's hand. Tendrils of darkness spawned from the malevolent dark light, writhing for a few brief instants before burrowing into the poor boys arm once again. Saito although frozen in place by this strange power felt his body screaming in agony, felt as if it was somehow convulsing in pain despite not moving an inch. His world and everything he knew being replaced by pain he instinctively let out the one primordial response that the situation demanded. He screamed, and as the world faded into darkness he could hear triumphant laughter filling the room.

When Saito awoke he could not tell where he was. It was not as one might generally assume because the landmarks and details of his location were unfamiliar. It was to be accurate the lack of details, landmarks, and land in general that led to such confusion. He was floating in a black abyss that stretched as far as the eye can see in every direction. Saito blinked and tried to move finding the attempt successful. He stood up- as best as one can without anything to really stand on- and took in the vast expanse of nothing.

"What in the? What is this?" The bewildered Gandalfr questioned looking for and failing to find any indication of his current location. Having failed he did the only logical thing he could think of. "Hello is any one there?" He called out into the void. Oddly enough it seemed to answer back.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Came the voice from above. Snapping his head upwards Saito found the source of the voice. Standing (or floating or whatever) above him was a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties. He wore a faded purple shirt and black pants and he seemed to have some sort of floating armor or some other satellite around his chest and shoulders. His skin was pale, his hair an ashen grey, and plastered on his face was a grin that was a mixture of arrogance, condescension, and malice that Louise could never hope to imitate after an eternity of practice. "Congratulations, you're the first worm to pick up the sword without dying. That's not something most people can say."

"Who are you?" Saito asked, trepidation clearly evident.

"Who little ol' me?" The stranger asked mockingly, " I am the killer of kings, the Master of Death, commander of the world eaters and number one badass in the world! But hell, you can just call me Gig." He answered back the grandiosity of his announcement of titles somewhat off put by his informal introduction. "And you are my new body. Thanks again by the way."

"Wait what?" Saito gasped trying to grab a weapon that he forgot does not exist. "What are you talking about?"

"You're kidding me right? God your stupid, all right I'll spell it out for you." Gig sighed in exasperation "I've been trapped inside this sword for almost as I can remember. I need a body to take over and unfortunately everyone who's touched the stupid thing directly was way too weak to handle all of my awesome power!" He gesticulated grandly emphasizing his point as he began to circle Saito like a shark, "Weeeell funny thing your body is sturdy enough to handle me, but your soul… not so much." He stopped giving his victim a grin that could split a sharks jaw line. "In other words, this is your eviction notice, by-bye chump! Nice never knowing you." The abyss seemed to reach for Saito, tendrils of emptiness wrapping around and threatening to consume him. He tried to resist, fighting back against the darkness, but alas it is useless to fight the insubstantial. The darkness enclosed on him and he prepared for the end that he desperately wanted to avoid, and his captor craved. Or so they thought.

An explosion of light erupted banishing the darkness, surrounding Saito were runes that protected him from the abyss like an impenetrable shield. He gasped for breath, unsure of what happened but thankful nonetheless. Slowly raising his head he stared at gig looking decidedly less than happy about this new development. Downright furious in fact.

"What the shit is this!?" he raged bolting down and investigating the glyphs. After circling around he decided to test them out by lightly punching the runes. They visibly strained and Saito could feel the pain caused by the blows, it felt like getting hit by a truck. In fact the abyss seemed to shake at the impact as well. "Well damn, seems your bound here so I can't get rid of you. And I don't think I can break the spell without destroying your body…" Gig trailed off deep in thought about what to do next, hand posed on his chin while considered his options. Finally with a sigh he came to a conclusion.

"Alright guess its plan B then. Ok shithead listen up." Gig said turning to Saito still behind the runes. I can't get rid of you and I'm not given up the first compatible body I've found in centuries, so I'll propose a mutually beneficial option. I'll hitch a ride in your body and you will have access to a teeny sliver of my power. However, let's say you want even more power. Then you come to me." He grinned viciously at that. "I can give you all the powers of a god! In exchange for a little influence of course. Heheh."

Saito gulped seeing where this was going. "So the more of your power I use, the closer you get to taking over?"

Gig laughed" HAHA Yep! Look at the brain on this guy! Such a fast learner. Glad we have an agreement then."

"Wait," Saito protested, "I never agreed to this!"

"Too bad," dismissed the death god. "The pact is already made, I'll see you soon my little soul mate." And with that the shadows closed in once more and Saito lost consciousness.

Saito woke up soon after to the faces of a panicked Louise and a much to close storeowner.

"Saito?" asked Louise cautiously; pinching his cheek to make sure that he reacted. Satisfied with his wince she collided with him wrapping him in a bear hug crying "Saito! Your alive!" with eyes full of tears. It had been clear that she had been crying quite profusely since he had passed out. He had been reminded of the duel with Guiche, where she had been worried that the blond fop would have killed him. He always found it nice to be reminded that his strict little master was still a person at heart.

"Hey, Louise calm down," an incredibly groggy Saito struggling to get up. He looked around briefly seeing that everything was the same and deciding that strange vision was a dream. "There's no need to be worried for me.

She sat up with a start blushing furiously. In Saito's mind that just made her cuter. "I-I-I'm not worried about you." She stated trying hard to regain as much dignity as she could. "I was just concerned about what everyone would think if my familiar died from his own stupidity." She continued not really fooling anyone.

"You-you're not dead." Muttered the owner speaking for the first time. He actually managed to grab both of the pair's attention. He was white as a sheet. "Get out." He muttered. "GET OUT OF MY SHOP!" He yelled grabbing a nearby club and chasing them out of the shop, the boy unconsciously grabbing the onyx blade with him while he ran. As the door closed behind them the owner collapsed in his chair panting. He took a flask he kept under his desk and drank deeply. He didn't even care that he didn't get paid. He was just glad they were gone.

"Things are going to get really interesting around here aren't they?" asked a gruff voice.

The owner glanced to the side briefly before turning to his drink once more. "Aye derf, it certainly is."

The pair of master and familiar walked down the road outside the shop. Saito trying to stretch out his tightened muscles. "Geez. What was that guy's problem? Just because I passed out is no reason to try to run us out of town." He then noticed that he accidentally brought the sword along. Maybe they should go give it back, after he calms down of course. Then he noticed that Louise had not given the haughty response he expected. She actually had been staring at him cautiously.

"Are you…okay Saito?" Saito was a little confused at that one. Why wouldn't he be fine?

"Yeah I'm fine. I know I passed out but it's probably nothing."

"No it's not you moron!" His tiny master yelled. "It shouldn't be "just fine why the hell would you pick that sword up!"

Saito backed up confronted with the little girls wrath once again. "C-c-calm down Louise, what's the problem? How would this thing be dangerous?" he offered trying to placate the small little hellion.

"Were you not listening in there?"

The girls familiar looked to the side trying to hide some measure of embarrassment. "I uh, heard the important bits"

Louise stared blankly at Saito trying and for the mostly part failing to find the right words to express her feelings. Eventually she settled on pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing, "I can not believe that I worried for this stupid dog." Straightening herself up she prepared to go into full on lecture mode. "According to the old man because the sword was so unusual the traders thought it was the weapon of an ancient hero." Her expression turned grim "However … the people who handled it found out the weapon was cursed, everyone who touched it directly died. The only reason the shop owner displayed it was to attract attention from passing customers." Saito was worried, now. What if that vision was real? He had been passed out after all... but there was no way that his vision was real.

"_Heh, oh yeah those losers I had almost forgotten about them."_

Oh no.

"_So my new partner, who's the squirt?"_

It was true after all. Gig was real

"_What no answer? Might as well talk. After all we are going to be together for a reeeaaalll long time."_

Throughout Helkagenia the winds of change start to blow. And somewhere an ancient soul begins to stir once more.


End file.
